This study will determine whether chronic ACE inhibition with ramipril will result in an increase in sensitivity to insulin in older hypertensive humans. The effects of ramipril on sympathetic nervous system activity (norepinephrine kinetics) and a-adrenergic responsiveness (forearm vasoconstriction sensitivity to adrenergic agonists) are also being studied.